


Ahsoka Chronicles Chapter 1. A Knight to Be

by Arc_Jesse98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arc_Jesse98/pseuds/Arc_Jesse98
Summary: Ahsoka is assigned a master finally and preps to leave the temple, not until she runs into an old friend and bids him a grand farewell.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ahsoka Chronicles Chapter 1. A Knight to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is the beginning of an idea I had, called "Ahsoka Chronicles" meaning I wanted to write smutty stories of Ahsoka in her adventures from her first appearance back in 2008 to present day of Season 7, they will all be in chronological order of her appearances in the canon timeline and will be given before, during and after scenarios.

-JEDI TEMPLE INTERIOR

It was a chilly Primeday morning in the Jedi temple as Ahsoka walked through the grand halls of the ancient building, she just finished meditation training with Master Shaak Ti before she ships off to Kamino.

“Wow what a lucky position, in charge of over seeing the entire grand army’s production” she thought to herself.  
One day Ahsoka was determined to get a spot in the GAR where the clones would respect and honor her as they do Master Shaak Ti. But as for now she is being shipped off tomorrow to meet her new master the infamous Anakin Skywalker on the planet of Christophsis where she hopes to start her journey as a Jedi Padawan in the clone wars.

“Ahsoka!” 

She heard her name from ahead, a mom calamari Jedi in robes walked towards her,

“Nahdar!” Ahsoka smiled back

“Congratulations on passing the preliminaries Ahsoka, that’s your first step in becoming a knight.” Nahdar preached.

“Thanks Nahdar! I hear you’re coming up on your trials as well!” Ahsoka was always enthusiastic talking to her fellow older Jedi peers.

“Ah yes I hope to pass with flying colors and soon join Master Fisto on the battle field, many droids shall meet my blade!” As he strikes a slashing pose 

Ahsoka smiles and roles her eyes, 

“Well you seem very determined about it so I have no doubt you will get there, hopefully we’ll see each other out there” she crosses her arms.

As she does, her forearms outline her small breasts very well in that small plain maroon top, Nahdar can see small mounds poking out underneath the material. He then starts to notice her entire outfit as it shows her lean stomach and tan orange skin and skinny legs underneath her white leggings and boots. Luckily he was wearing his Jedi robes or else she would see the hard on he was growing in his clothes.

“Are you a little cold in here Ahsoka?” Nahdar tries to remain cool.

“Meh a little, I think maintenance rose the A/C recently” Ahsoka looked around 

“Yea I can see that, how about we hit the Jedi Saunas to cool off and get some extra meditation in?” Nahdar was hoping she’d go along.

“Sure I got some time to kill before I head off, let’s go!” Ahsoka smiles

“After you” Nahdar says as he wants to get a solid view of her cute toned ass as they walk.

They soon reach the Saunas around noon and no one seems to be using them, luckily for Nahdar that was what he was betting on as he knew evenings were the busy times. Ahsoka changes in the ladies locker room but only takes off her white leggings and boots while Nahdar just takes off his top part of his tunic and boots, as he walks out his toned young chest accents a nice six pack not too buff but shows that he is a Jedi knight to be. Ahsoka bats an eye to his body 

“Damn Nahdar really has been killing it lately, not a bad sight”

“You ready?” She says 

“Like you don’t even know” Nahdar soothes back as he steps in and she follows. They sit across from each other on benches in the small room, about twice the size of a Jedi’s quarters, a nice steamy sensation they both get as their skin starts to absorb the heat. Ahsoka has already closed her eyes and started her meditation process and across from her Nahdar stares at Ahsoka’s hot steamy body and how her tube top is stuck to her chest and he can clearly see her nipples sticking out. 

“Holy fuck she’s so hot” Nahdar thinks, regardless that she’s younger than him, his erection is starting to stand a full attention in his pants. Starting to feel restless he rubs his pants as he wants to relieve this tension. He closes his eyes and taps into the force, focuses the air around her to center on her nipples and starts to squeeze the air around them slightly to arouse her.

As Ahsoka sits there trying to focus she peeks an eye across from her and sees Nahdar focused in meditation but what she is also surprised to see is a tent forming in his pants.

“Oh my god is that his penis? Did he get that because of me?” She thinks

Her train of thought is interrupted by an arousing sensation in her chest, her nipples are poking harder than ever into her tube top.

“Holy shit I’m getting too horny right now, what is happening, is he doing this? Is this a trick he learned?”

Ahsoka sits there pondering the ability to arouse someone with the force, two can play that game if that’s the case, except she won’t need the force.

“Nahdar it’s getting a bit hot I’m going to take my top off if that’s okay with you.” As she removes her tube top and sets it on the bench and goes back to meditating.

Nahdar’s eyes shoot wide open and couldn’t believe his eyes, there was Ahsoka sitting criss cross topless about ten feet from him giving him a beautiful view of her small perky breasts and brown nipples erect, and her shaven pussy that was staring right him as he notices she’s not wearing any panties underneath that skirt.

“Fuck it” he thinks as he removes his Jedi tunic pants and sits there stroking his cock while basking in the view of what’s in front of him. 

“Hah now we’ll see who’s arousing who now” Ahsoka thinks, as she sits there eyes closed meditating wondering what Nahdar’s reaction is like staring at her naked orange body.

As she opens her eyes to see what the situation is like now she is stunned to see Nahdar fully naked sitting there jerking his cock on the bench. Ahsoka’s eyes are wide open at this point breasts dripping in steam and sweat and her pussy is dripping in all kinds of fluids.

“Nahdar…wow are you enjoying yourself over there?” Ahsoka asks

“Can you blame me, after you took that top off the rest was history, you’re so fucking sexy Ahsoka!” Nahdar exclaims

Flattered, Ahsoka’s hormones are going crazy now with the steam and seeing Nahdar’s chiseled chest and cock standing up with his balls on the bench, she’s never seen male anatomy in person only on the Jedi dark web but she has seen her share of galaxy porn and now seeing one in person makes her feel all types of horny. 

“Well thanks Nahdar you’re not so bad to look at yourself” she winks back at him. 

Nahdar stands up and slowly walks over to Ahsoka 

“No one comes into the saunas at this hour, no ones in this room but us, no one needs to know what happens in here Ahsoka.” As he walks over cock in hand stroking it slowly.

Ahsoka stares as he is mere inches away from her face as she remains sitting. It’s as if his cock is staring at her, brown colored and about five inches in length, his balls hang a bit and a nice v cut from his abs to his waist is shown. She has to admit he is built nicely and it’s having an effect on her.

“Fuck he looks good and that cock is looking nice as well, is this breaking the code? But no one is here” she thinks 

“What are you getting at?” Ahsoka asks 

“Maybe I show you a few things I learned about in my studies” Nahdar says with a smirk as he walks up to her, his cock points directly at her face, so close Ahsoka can smell it, a strong masculine smell that drenches her pussy.

“Holy fuck it smells so good…control yourself Ahsoka, control yourself, just go along with it”

“Like what exactly” she questions 

“Just do what your instincts tell you to do” Nahdar says as he guides his cock towards to lips and tries to part them open. 

Ahsoka feels the head of his cock touch her lips and primal instincts take over and she opens her mouth and allows him to slide his cock into her mouth, all fives inches of him, he grabs the top of her small montrals and holds himself steady as she sits criss cross but with his cock in her mouth. Ahsoka purses her lips to see what reaction she’ll get and Nahdar throws his head back in affirmation.

“Fuckkkkk!” He says

Ahsoka likes to hear the consent from his lips so she starts to lather his cock up in her mouth with her tongue as she bobs her head back and forth on his cock. Nahdar guides her head with his hands on her montrals slowly but Ahsoka is making him weak with her mouth, having never done this before but seen it plenty of times virtually she’s starting to think she’s a natural.

“I think I’m good at this and holy fuck his dick feels good in my mouth, I love it it tastes so good” Ahsoka thinks

“Fuck Ahsoka you’re so good at this where did you learn this” as she pops his cock out of her mouth. 

“Jedi dark web” as she smiles up at him with salvia covering her lips and teeth and his wet cock in front of her. 

“Show me some more then!” He says as he props one of his legs up on the bench giving her access to his balls as he dangles them above her mouth.

“Fuck what am I suppose to do with these, be gentle? Ahsoka thinks She looks up as both of his balls dangle above her mouth waiting for her to service them, she licks both of them at the same time and then grabs one with her mouth and sucks one in and starts to flick it with her tongue while her hands go up to his cock slowly jerking it off. She switches to the next one and does the same as Nahdar moans in ecstasy as his entire manhood is covered in her saliva, she pumps his cock faster now while sucking on his Calamari balls.Nahdar looks down and grabs his cock and slaps it on her right cheek and then her left covering her faces in their juices, he slips the head of his cock back into her mouth, steps back down and grabs her montrals and starts to face fuck her cute face as he can hear her gagging on his cock, which makes him even more aroused.

“FUCK you like that Ahsoka? You like it when I fuck your face like this?” Nahdar says as his hips thrust in and out of her mouth.

Ahsoka can’t say anything with her mouth full but looks up at Nahdar with watery eyes and proceeds to suck and lick all she can as his pace speeds up, balls slapping her chin. 

Nahdar moans in pleasure as he says“fuck Ahsoka I’m gonna cum open up!” Nahdar grabs his cock and places it on Ahsokas wide open mouth on her tongue and jerks off furiously into her mouth.

“Give it to me Nahdar show me what a “Knight to be” can produce” Ahsoka begs smiling as he jerks off on her tongue.

“Ughhh FUckkkkk Ahsoka!” Nahdar moans as stream after stream shoots into her mouth and on her tongue, at least seven shots of Mon Calamari cum Ahsoka counted as her mouth becomes a pool of semen. Ahsoka lets her tongue bask in the puddle and soaks up the taste.

“fuck I’m not gonna lie this tastes not bad” Ahsoka thinks as a little bit drips down onto her orange breasts. She takes one big gulp and swallows all his loads in one go.

“You taste pretty good Nahdar, might’ve just covered my lunch for me” Ahsoka smirks 

“Well if you want I can cover dinner for you as well, maybe some snacks to” Nahdar says as his dick falls limp in front of her.

Before she can answer her comlink beeps “Ahsoka, prep for your journey you must. Come to the hangar to prepare” Master Yoda says Ahsoka scrambles to her feet, throws on her tube top and replies 

“I’ll be right there master!, Sorry to burst your bubble Nahdar but looks like I’ll be heading off just like you, maybe when we see eachother you can feed me again” She winks at him

“Hopefully that’s sooner than later” he says 

But as the war would have it, later never arrives.


End file.
